brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley's Stories Part 2
Breaking, Machine It was another normal day at school. Except today was a Friday. Everyone was awake and ready to be dismissed by bell. As I left the room, my friend the Random Kid came running down the hallway to meet me. It seemed like ever since I became friends with Tim, everyone liked me a whole lot more. Even the friends I already had. Before I knew it, three other kids came running for me. They were all asking me things at the same time. Their words got all jumbled up until I had a serious headache. Tim eventually came over and broke up the crowd. "We will be right back" Tim said with a hint of frustration. Our new popularity was getting in our way of training. Everyone wanted to meet the kids who would take down Machine. "Looks like your drawing quite the crowd." Tim chuckled. "Yeah" I said "But your still my best friend." Tim smiled for a moment but it started to turn into more of a frown. He started to say something, but I couldn't hear him over the sound of more kids coming our way."I'll see you later Tim!" I yelled. But he could hardly hear me. I then headed for the bus. It was going to be a long way home. Next day: The next day was a day I will never forget. Tim came to my house as usual and I waited for him to tell me what he had to say yesterday. I waited what seemed to be the entire day, but Tim never spoke a word of it. I finally built up the nerve to ask Tim what it was. But as I tried to do so, Tim began to doze off. He started making mumbling sounds and odd hand motions with his hands. He seemed to not be breathing and his face started to turn red. I'm sure you can imagine how shocked I was. I quickly started to yell "Tim, are you okay!" After what seemed to be a minute, he seemed to jump as reality returned to him. "What just happened!" I said frantically. "you will understand someday buddy." Tim said as he started to laugh. But I couldn't tell if his laugh was more sad than happy. After that, I didn't see Tim again for a week. Next day: Now that I think of it, even though things were weird, those were the good old times. Back when nothing seemed to matter and everything was simple and clear. My only goal was to fight Machine and make Tim proud. It's seems so easy now, but that is beyond the point. That Sunday, me and Tim started to train. "Brett! you wimp!". "Get down on the ground and give me 1000 push ups!" Tim began to yell with a laugh. By the time I reached like fifty, he yelled "just kidding, just give me 100 if you can". I was really re-leaved, "thank you sir". I did 120! and started to relax. When I finally got up, Tim quickly threw a rock at my chest. I was about to speak, when he quickly said "be ready slowpoke!" "Always be alert!" All of a sudden, Tim seemed to become really tence and alert. He quickly turned around and yelled "Brett hurry, get out of the way!". I turned around and saw Random Kid about to throw a rock at me. I quickly dodged it and ran straight for him. This was the first time I was ready to stand up for myself, but before I could get any closer, Tim stopped me. "What do you think we should do about him?" Tim asked as the random kid laughed behind us. "Teach him a lesson" I said with a laugh. Before I could say anything else, Tim retorted, "I know what we CAN do." "But what SHOULD we do." I sighed, "Lets just figure out what his problem is." I continued my run towards Random Kid, but before I could get to the top, he ran away with much more speed than I thought he had in him. Catching him would be a waste of time and energy. You'll get another chance." Tim said as he patted my back. I knew he was right. Besides, we had a much bigger problem to worry about. Next day: Tim and I did another work out early the next morning. I could tell we were really improving. To say that Tim just changed the way I worked out would be a lie. Tim helped me in many other ways. I would wake up earlier, I was nicer to others, and I payed a lot more mind to my surroundings. Tim was like a hero in more ways the one. I would try to list off how many times he helped me, but I don't think anyone can count that high. But it can't always be fun and games, we had a battle to win. But as the day got shorter and darkness began to creep over the hills, I started to get bored. "So this machine," I asked, breaking the silence "has he really ever killed someone?" Tim went silent for a moment. To a point where I thought he might be asleep. But he eventually looked over at me with a sad look coming over his face. He spoke softly, "I didn't see it with my own eyes... but I do think so." "well we need to get back to training." I was surprised by his change in subject. "why?" I asked. Tim seemed to get annoyed, "because I don't feel like talking about it." It was weird, but I had the feeling that Tim was keeping something from me for sure. And I also felt like something dark was watching us. On the way home: Tim left after the sky began to fade into gray. I was on my way home, when Random Kid came running over yelling loudly. He got close and I pushed him back a little. He seemed to be getting upset. I started to keep walking, but I could tell he was still there. I turned around but I was to late to dodge what was coming. He jumped high in the air and tackled me against the cold, wet ground. I was able to push him off and kick him back. As quick as a flash, he ran up to me and punched me in the stomach. Random Kid tried to hit my face, but he punched my hand instead. Because I was waiting for him to make that mistake. I caught his hand and twisted it. And for my final move, I knocked him out from under his feet and pinned him down. It took me a while to realize it, but when I did I nearly yelled out in joy. I had just taken down my first opponent ever! As I sat there, bewildered by my amazing moves, Random Kid yelled "oh no, you're too strong!" But that just made me feel better. "Let me go, please!" he beckoned. But I wouldn't let him go that easily. "Not till you tell me why you attacked me!" I retorted. There was a silence, then all he said was "THEM, are coming back." Next day: As promised, I let Random Kid go with no further questions. For a while, I considered not telling Tim what happened. Random Kid wasn't to smart. And he could lie just as easily as he could tell the truth. But I couldn't take any chances. So the next day, I went to Tim's house to tell his about the new discovery. Once told Tim what had happened he seemed re-leaved that I told him and worried at the same time. He eventually concluded, "Well it looks like Machine plans his return earlier than we thought". "And with a bigger army than expected." He continued, "The club that the kid told you about is an old enemy of the S.S.C." "THEM is actually called THEY now (For security reasons)." "And the S.S.C (our club), is actually called the Fighters Club for now." "We must act now before it is too late". I was shocked, the battle wasn't supposed to happen for about three weeks. But Tim started the battle in just a few days. It seemed Tim could do anything in his spare time. After some fast-paced days at Tim's house, working out, and some long training hours, it was time to fight. As Tim and I started our walk to the battle, I was confident. But about half-way there, I was as nervous as could be. I had taken on Random Kid (big deal). He was no trained fighter like Machine was. Tim's words kept floating through my head, Machine will fall at your hands, not mine. We did arrive with- me having a heart attack. But I was shaking all over. I looked around, a lot of the kids on my side looked a lot stronger than me. I would be a push-over. Before I had any time to doubt myself any more, Tim yelled, "ready boys!?" I felt so stupid, Machine's army had been standing in front of us the whole time. And I had hardly noticed. All the members yelled back like a singing choir. "Yes sir!" It may have just been because I was so scared, but I don't remember ever hearing Machine give any orders. They seemed to know just what to do: Fight. Everyone started yelling and both groups collided. We thought at first we would get the upper hand, but it didn't seem like it. I remember just before we battled, I once again felt like I was being watched by something sinister. It wasn't Machine, it wasn't a THEY member, it was something else. Something I can hardly describe. I saw about 21 of our soldiers fall in about 26 seconds. But Tim and I stayed strong and undefeated. But how long would that last? Many beatings later: The battle started to heat up. Only our best members were still standing. Things weren't looking to good. Somebody had to win, no-matter how long it took, somebody HAD to win. It seemed to me that we were losing, but Machine must have saw something different, because after he saw about two more of his soldiers fall, Machine himself stood tall and yelled "enough!" Machine was so threatening, even our men backed off. "Give me Tim Allender!" he yelled in a deep voice. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to be Tim that day. It was hard to ever think that he would be scared. But I doubt that he was super pumped up for this. In fact, if I were Tim, I might just run away and not look back until I reached the coast. But Tim stepped up. He looked so small compared to Machine. But he had more fight than Machine ever would. "Ready for the beating of a life time?" Tim asked. "I don't know, but you look like you are." Machine retorted. And so they clashed. Tim got hit in the face, then the chest, then the stomach, then the head. But that wouldn't slow him down. Tim quickly DASHED into Machine, causing the huge beast to come falling down with a thud. Before Tim could do anything else, Machine got up and pushed him into a tree. Tim kneed Machine in the gut. But Machine laughed, "that almost hurt". And then head butted Tim as hard as he could. Tim didn't give up, he slid through Machines legs and kicked him into the tree which had detained him just seconds ago. Tim hit Machine in the back and I could tell it caused damage. I found myself cheering for joy, Tim was winning. "Go Tim!" I yelled with joy. But I went from happy to shocked when I saw Machine reaching for his knife. Just before he could use it on Tim, I jumped in the way and kicked him in the head! He dropped the weapon and yelled "don't mess with me boy!" "you fight for the weak!", "that is why you lose!" I had to get over my fear, if I was ever going to be as good as Tim one day, then I had to learn how to control my emotions. And I would start with the hardest of all, fear itself. I puffed up my chest "that is not decided yet" I said in my most intimidating voice. And then the battle of the ages began. The final battle- Machine tried to punch me but I beat him to it and punched him back. He then grabbed me and choked me as he had done when we first met. Just like before, machine threw me against the Old Barn we were at. He backed up for a second, then ran up and kicked me hard in the side. I used more of my strength and I quickly stood up and punched him in the face! He tried to elbow me, but I caught it and swung him around. Machine was dizzy, and this was my chance to finish it. As quickly as I could I dashed into him and kicked him to the ground. As I towered over him, Machine used the last of his strength to punch me in the jaw. As I staggered back, Machine tried to reach for his fallen knife. But as he bent down, kneed him in the face and pushed him back. Machine wanted to fight, you could tell that he wanted to fight more than anything. But he was to weak. Machine fell down like a dead tree. To see if he was faking, I stepped on his back. He started to curse and yell, but it made no difference. In the end, all he could say was "I'm finished!" The Fighters club won the battle and this time I was truly a hero. My dream came true! All the members celebrated and cheered for me, they could tell I would grow up to be a fine S.S.C member. The battle was over. But the story was just beginning. Next day: I had beaten Machine, become popular, and had become a real hero. But I could tell that something seemed out of place the next day. Tim called and just told me to go to the old barn where I fought Machine. When I arrived, Tim seemed happy to see me. He looked like he was about to say something, but then stopped himself. Instead, he walked up to me and slowly said "Brett,... this is the last time you will ever see me." I was shocked by what he said. No, that isn't true, I was really shocked. I suspected something would happen, but the last thing I expected was that Tim would leave. "what?" was the only thing I was able to say. But before he could talk I was able to utter some more words, "no way!" I yelled. Tim looked at me with steady eyes, "it is true". "you're kidding!" I yelled. "I'm not" Tim retorted silently. He paused for a moment and I looked into his eyes. He seemed distant and worried about something. He finally spoke the words I would never forget, "Brett I have much to tell you, but I suppose you will learn sooner or later." "So you better be patient" he said with a sniffle. He continued, "Brett do not mourn for my disappearance for in real life, I'm always with you, in your memories." "I will always trust you Brett...always." He seemed to have a tear in his eyes as he walked away. "I never thought of it that way... master" I said trying to sound okay (when I was really the opposite). Tim then just walked away towards his next big adventure somewhere out in the world. I couldn't say anything else, I was still in shock. Tim would always remain my best friend even if he was gone. Some tears filled my eyes. But what could I do without my best friend... my master? Could I still live by the dream I had? I sulked for a while, but deep down inside, I knew the truth of it. Tim would have his destiny and I would have mine. As I sadly walked home through the lonely night sky above me, a note was hanging on my door. The note was addressed to me, it said, Goodbye Brett, you were great to me. And will always be my best friend....And my apprentice. signed Tim Allender. Even though I was still sad, it made me smile to know that he cared so much. And so, in his honor... I finally ran the complete 3 miles by myself. Now I could finally smile, "Thank you Tim, I will never forget you." "And I will pass this information on to others".